Xavier Croxwell
Xavier Croxwell is the larger friend to and Hunting and Tag Team partner of Kael Axworthy. Appearance Xavier is a large, tan skinned and muscular man, enough to tower over his friend Kael. His snow white hair is styled to be fairly spiky at the top and flat down the back. His face has a long thin scar stitched down his face, crossing his right eye running down his face, across his neck and over his right shoulder. His dark brown eyes appear not to have any noticeable eyebrows. Personality Xavier considers himself to be very strong-willed and proud. His is also, however, very sympathetic and sensitive when it comes to concerning issues, especially when concerning his friends and family. Outside of the ring and hunting grounds, he doesn't normally like to fight people, unless of course, his friends are being threatened or harmed in any way. When they are, he is usually short-tempered and with attack in an instant. History Full Course Menu * Hors d'Oeuvre: ''' * '''Soup: Made of a stock brewed from the breast of an Eeleech Bat. The broth is made over a period of 5 days, served with small chunks of the meat inside of it. Kael and Xavier prefer the meat of the Males as opposed to the Females. * Fish: '''The Fins of the highest Capture Level form of Dragoon Shark. There is only one per school and is best grilled and seasoned with spices that can overcome the overpowering salty taste. * '''Meat: '''Made from the carcass of the Bolt Lycan, prepared from a dry rub of Odinbug wings and various other spices, barbecued and glazed with a tangy BBQ sauce. * '''Main Course: * Salad: '''The soft meat of an Aurex made into a patty, topped with the grilled vegetation off of it's back and stuffed inside a potato bun. * '''Dessert: * Drink: Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Xavier incorporates a lot of his pro wrestling into his hunting, however, he likes to use his collection of herbal blends to his advantage. He usually hunts along-side friends, most of the time, being a taking supporter rather than a combatant. However, he's not afraid to fight himself. Being largely a striker in the ring, he relies on dealing heavy strikes heavy-lifting throws and tight holds, using his weight in every move. He rarely uses high-flying offense. This is opposed to his friend Kael's style which is quite the opposite. Physical Attributes Expert Herbalist: Over the years, Xavier has learned which herbs and plants work best in combat situations, creating many concoctions based on those discoveries. He has created many herbal mixes that can aid offensively, defensively or supplementary. Chef Skills: Even if he is a novice chef at best, Xavier is exceptionally skilled in preparing meals that don't take long to make. He is also skilled in cooking with medicinal ingredients. On a few occasions, he has prepared Special Preparation Ingredients, noticeably, he has prepared Relaxseng in more than one occasion. Healing Skills: Enhanced Strength: Ways of Combat Herbalist Blends * Offensive: ** Predator Sense: A plain looking white powder, which when ingested, heightens the senses of sight, smell and hearing. ** Berserk Blend: A special herbal blend, which if ingested, highly increases ones resistance to most types of damage like fire and poison, increases the strength of the user and makes them impervious to pain. The downside is that the users actions become more spastic and clumsy, and afterwords, the user tends to fall into a short coma. Hence, Xavier uses this blend only as a last resort. * Defensive: ** Knocking Spice: A yellow looking powder made of herbs well known for causing paralysis or affecting special nerve points in beasts. ** Cactus Jack Desert Mirage: A green powder that when comes into contact with a targets eyes, will begin to see things that aren't there. A prominent ingredient is Cactus Jack Tequila. * Supplementary: ** Intimidation Powder: This blend gives off an odor that causes any beast to assume they are in the midst of a higher threat than what is actually in front of them. It is a blend that combines the musk of different high Capture Level beasts and a few high Capture Level herbs to create a sense of danger in beasts. ** Heavenly Smokescreen: A small pill-shaped capsule filled with the essence of Relaxseng fruit. It is concentrated just enough that it won't make one fall asleep for years. It is sometimes used as a getaway tactic for beasts he doesn't wish to fight. Alternatively, it is used to relax muscles and rest body parts. When he ingests them, the essence is concentrated even more by his pores, giving off a subtle but relaxing scent. Professional Wrestling Trivia * His appearance is a modified version of Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail. ** The author was originally intending to use Sagat from the Street Fighter franchise, but later decided against it. * Permission to use Relaxseng was given by Phant. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters